


A Mall Day

by Hoodie2



Series: Maybe He Isn't That Bad [2]
Category: 3 Below - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Gen, I didn't know what order to put them in, I have way too many of these little skits, I'm a sucker for slow burn, M/M, curse words of all sorts, fligshaag, kleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie2/pseuds/Hoodie2
Summary: I tried, okay? I tried.
Relationships: Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Series: Maybe He Isn't That Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A Mall Day

“Okay,” Seamus began with a disgruntled tone, heaving one of the many bags further up his arm. “I get why I’m here, to carry whatever your allowance lets you buy,” he rolled his aching shoulders under the surprising weight of the numerous shopping bags. “But, why couldn't you ask someone more, I don’t know, braindead?” He glared ahead of himself at the backs of the two teenage girls snapping another picture of themselves.

_ Probably sending it to Aja and/or Claire, _ he thought with an eye roll. Nothing unusual.

“Because Logan is busy with his parents and Toby needed Steve for a Trollhunter thing.” Darci explained over her shoulder, her eye quickly focusing on a window display to her left.

“Not that Steve would be much help with how mopey he’s been since Eli and Aja left.” Mary added, tapping away at her phone. “Imagine losing both your girlfriend and your boyfriend in one afternoon.” Her voice was everything but sympathetic.

“Were Steve and Eli actually dating though?” Darci questioned.

It was a good question, Seamus hummed thoughtfully to himself. The two did spend a  _ lot _ of time together after whatever had gotten them to hang out in the first place. No one really asked more than why Steve was suddenly so protective over Eli, it was all mostly speculation.

Mary only shrugged, not looking up from the electronic. “They might as well have been, at least, before Steve met Aja.”

“Whatever, can we take a break?” Seamus groaned, rolling his shoulders again. “You two are killing my arms.”  _ And I don’t think I can stand another clearance sale. _ He added silently. 

Mary’s head rolled in an exaggerated way that told Seamus she had rolled her eyes as Darci giggled. “I am kinda hungry.” The school mascot commented. “Should we hit up the food court?” Jerking her thumb down the hall lined with different stores.

A quiet sigh of relief left the boy when Mary gave another eyeroll.

“Alright, fine,” she relented dramatically, stringing their small group in a different direction of the mall. “Wanted an icee anyway.” She added in a mumble as if to convince herself. Seamus sent a thankful smile to Darci, who waved him off.

  
  


As typical as any mall food court, at the center of the building is a mass of questionably clean tables scattered around, surrounded by food vendors and vending machines of all sorts. It was pretty sparse for a friday afternoon, most of the teenagers working part-time jobs for the summer mindlessly wiping down the same circle of their serving counters in utter boredom.

Seamus walked toward the closest table and dumped the bags in two separate chairs.

Never again will he brainlessly agree to go to the mall with Mary, Seamus vowed silently to himself. Darci is fine, she will at least offer to take her own bags, but never again with Mary. House arrest or not it’s just not worth carrying around half of a wardrobe worth’s of clothes for half the day as the only way to get outside. 

“So, one stall or someone stays with the bags?” Darci asked, leaning over the back of an empty chair.

“Not me,” Seamus declared the moment Mary’s eyes went to him, aiming a finger at her, already backing away. “I spent almost four hours carrying them around, I am not guarding them too.” Darci gave him an apologetic but not-so guilty shrug while Mary crossed her arms unimpressed. “I’m getting a pizza.” He left quickly.

“The pizza here is a crappy knock off!” The self-proclaimed cyber celebrity called after him.

“Still better than any taco!” He shouted back, a grin pulled at one corner of his mouth.

Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, ignoring the red lines that now decorated his arms, relaxing into his escape. For once his grounding wasn’t so bad, maybe it had something to do with already having his summer school work completed, or maybe the fact that he brought the car home without any random scorch marks this time. The only condition for him to be excused from house arrest was for him to keep his location on on his phone, probably because he didn’t specify which ‘friend’ he was with the previous week and will refuse to do so. He’ll take house arrest over a grave any day.

It was weird, and kinda pathetic really, to Seamus his dad didn’t seem like such a jerk. At first. Mr. Johnson didn’t really enforce punishments unless Seamus’ grades were slipping, which they seldom did, and he was negotiable on trading groundings for extra housework, god knows it’s needed since the divorce. Also he even treated Seamus’ friends nicely, no slurs towards Logan, Darci, or Mary. Only when Krel moved in and threatened his grade did the man start putting the pressure on. Did it really take one grade to find out his dad’s true colors? Seamus still hasn’t even properly apologized for his own behavior.

The teen cringed guiltily at the thought. He got so distracted with Krel’s ‘frozen’ moment and marveling at the depths of the guy’s house that he forgot. Next time, he promised silently as he lined up behind a hefty-looking guy at the pizza stall. Mall food was pretty crappy in general but he stands by what he said.

“I’m not interested in another movie Toby.” A familiar heavily accented voice sounded, chased by a hollow slurping sound. 

Seamus’ head snapped immediately around in search. Speak of the devil, you know, creepy in all it’s meanings yet convenient too. But the disguised akiridion wasn’t in sight, weird for how few people were around.

“Yes, primarily because Eli is no longer around to pick up your slack, but also, have you seen the box office? Whatever that is. It did not get a good reception.” Seamus eyed the back of the man in front of him, he was big enough that the blonde couldn’t see if anyone was in front of him. But if that’s where the voice was coming from. . .

“Here’s your pizza, sir.” a monotonous feminine voice. “Have a nice day.”

“Ah, thank you.” the first voice replied. “No, not you Toby.”

The guy in front of Seamus began moving forward and a much smaller guy stepped away from the counter. Just as previously thought, it was Krel, the usual scowl on his face, cellphone held to his ear by his shoulder, a soda cup in one hand as he opened the personal sized pizza box with his pinky.

“You’re not convincing me.” Krel spoke pointedly into the device.

Seamus had heard about the movie, it was supposed to be another big summer thing, a debut viewing at the drive-in theater. He heard that Krel starred in it but the camera editing and graphics were a serious negative and a poor plot so it wasn’t really high on his list to watch. Still curious though, if Krel was primarily in his arkiridion form, and if there were other aliens in the movie. Hey, he’s here maybe Seamus can ask.

“Can I help you, sir?” The monotonous voice startled him. 

The teen snapped back to reality and stared wide-eyed at the bored young woman standing a little over six feet away behind the counter who stared back.

“Ah, sorry.” He coughed into his fist, feeling a small rush of heat in his face, stepping up to the counter. “A canadian bacon and pepperoni, personal sized, please.” Well, that is embarrassing.

“Sorry, but we’re out of pepperoni until monday.” She spoke in a slow, grating drawl. “Can I offer a simple canadian bacon or a specialty hawaiian pizza?” Oof, that peppy note of question was painfully forced.

“Uh,” his gaze flicked back to Krel, still in range and still on the phone, he back facing Seamus and the pizza stall. “Hawaiian please.”

She pulled a box from the display and set it on the counter then tapped her fingers on the register screen with practiced ease. “That’ll be four twenty-nine.”

He hurriedly pulled a five from his wallet and grabbed the box of probably overcooked pizza. “Keep the change,” he tossed a wave over his shoulder as he walked away.

“I’m just saying why bother with a love interest?” Seamus watched as Krel waved his arm out in frustration, feeling a bit concerned that the humanoid might lose his drink. “That is completely out of his character, you should know this, you made him!” The blonde ducked as the arm swung out at him.

“Careful!” Seamus exclaimed, ducking out of hit range.

Krel literally jumped, almost onto a chair, his arm tucking back toward his body, an embarrassed darkening hue rising in his face when he recognized Seamus. The taller teen had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, especially when the scowl returned.

Krel’s eyes went to his phone still pressed to his ear, an eye roll followed the motion. “No, I just got caught off guard. Johnson. No, the one in our class. I’m hanging up. Yea, whatever, I’ll tell Ricky and Lucy.” He took the device away from his ear and ended the call.

“How’s it going?” Seamus greeted with a small wave.

“It could go better I suppose,” Krel replied, tucking his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, “and yourself? I heard, you were grounded for 'borrowing' your dad’s vehicle.” He gave Seamus a knowing smirk, curling his fingers in air quotations around the word.

An anxious chuckle bubbled up from Seamus' throat, rubbing his neck. “Yea. . . Tomorrow’s actually the last day but I managed a negotiation for some free time today to help a couple of friends.”

A thin brow went up in suspicion. “At the mall?” The akiridion inquired.

“Yea! Y’know as the, uh, heh,” Seamus coughed, clearing his throat, “bag carrier.” He finished in a mumble.

“The what?” Krel tilted his head, leaning closer, a few strands of his dark hair falling in his face. “You need to speak up if you want to be heard.”

Well, there’s the problem in this case. Seamus didn’t want to be heard, he didn’t want to be grounded, and he certainly didn’t want to be the guy carrying too many bags of clothes for only two girls just to get out of the house!

“Uh- Anyway, I heard about the movie.” His hand waved in the air as if that would wave away the subject.

“Seamus! There you are!” Oh no.

Mary strutted her way across the food court carrying only two of her own bags in one hand, Darci stumbling behind her with the rest. Poor girl. The cellphone was out as always, but by the angle of Mary’s hand suggested that she wasn’t on some social app and it didn’t give Seamus any good feelings.

“Oh, hey Mary,” The blonde greeted nervously.

“Hello Mary,” Krel greeted with a relaxed nod, waving his drink at Darci, “and Miss Scott.”

Darci returned the wave weakly under the weight of the bags, her smile looking very pained.

“Hey Craig,” the asian teen didn’t bother sparing her attention on Krel’s automatic correction of his name in favor of glaring at Seamus. “We did not waste half the morning to convince your dad we needed you,” she paused for emphasis, “just so you can Hang out with someone else!” Seamus backed away as the electronic in her hand lurched forward at him. “And won’t your dad be sooo happy to see who you’ve been hanging out with,” Mary aimed her phone at Krel, her new victim backing away uncomfortably. “That you would even ‘borrow’ your dad’s car to visit him at his house.” She brought her phone back to focus on the taller boy.

“You don't have proof of that.” He defended confidently, poking her phone with a finger, turning the camera upward.

The girl merely laughed, her head shaking as if she heard the dumbest joke from the hottest guy. “Oh sweet, darling, Seamus,” she said once she was done laughing. “It’s called the process of elimination. You weren’t with me - “ she pointed a thin finger at herself “ - and you weren’t third wheeling Darci’s date with Toby - “ she jerked her thumb at the poor girl rubbing her aching arms behind her “ - Logan hasn’t seen you since you first got back from your camping trip and Steve hasn’t really seen anyone but Toby since Aja left. That leaves very few people who you tolerate and who tolerate you.” The giggle that followed was almost innocent. Key word being almost.

Seamus glowered down at her, frustratedly unable to defend himself more. Meanwhile, Krel attempted to sneak away from the situation, only to trip over a cluster of shopping bags.

“Ohoho,” Mary focused on her new target with a cackle. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this now that you’re in it either, Kyle.”

The akiridion gave a pained whine as she towered over him with a cruel grin. “But I’ve got work soon.” He scooted back, away from the knocked over bags and away from the terrifying girl with the phone.

“Call in or this video gets sent to Daddy Johnson.”

Seamus quickly found himself feeling ill, Mary’s words somehow hitting him in the gut worse than any one of Steve’s miss-aimed soccer balls.

“Ick Mary.” Darci cringed, her hands circling in the air in front of her, taking the words right out of Seamus’ mouth. “That was several levels of wrong.”

“That was  _ every _ level of wrong.” The athlete emphasized. “I will pay for your next outfit if you never call my dad that.  _ Ever. _ ”

The evil teen twirled away from her victim with a gleeful smile as if she wasn’t just being creepy and threatening to send a very compromising confession. Then the smile turned cruel again bringing no comfort or hope.

“Perfect!” She giggled menacingly, slowly turning to gaze down at Krel again, “But not mine.” The unfortunate boy sunk lower, his eyes wide, pleading for mercy. “Now makeover or Seamus gets an extended grounding?”

With those options in perspective now, even the blonde looked desperate. He did not want to be stuck in that house with nothing to do but more college calculus worksheets. Seamus’ expression quickly went from annoyed at Mary to pleading towards the prince, silently begging him from behind the villainous girl.

Krel looked between the three teenagers, Darci’s pity-filled smile, Mary’s cruel grin, and Seamus’ silent pleading. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his face scrunching up as if in resignation. The breath was released and all Krel said was, “Fligshaag.”

Next thing either boy knew was Mary shoving Krel into a changing room with a small mound of clothes, a female attendant and the other two teens watching with unhelpful sympathy. The attendant was clearly used to female friends shoving their male friends around the store that she apparently found it entertaining, judging by how much she daintily cleared her throat to cover her laughter and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Seamus kind of wished he didn’t find it funny too, but hey, it wasn’t him getting the makeover.

He and Darci claimed the waiting seats just outside the changing room. Seamus took the bit of free time to check the notifications on his phone, skimming through the photos that Steve sent from his and Toby’s current adventure. None of the pictures were clear and he could practically hear the screaming. There were a couple messages from his uncle Jordon and a dinner request from his mom, things he wouldn’t refuse to answer. Surprisingly nothing yet from his dad, weird.

“I do not see the point of a new attire.” Krel grumbled from behind the clean white door.

“Because sweatpants are for losers,” Mary replied, leaning against the door to keep him from escaping again, “and when was the last time you washed that shirt?”

There came a string of potential curses. Was that spanish? Probably for a new layer of his guise. Did he go to Senior Uhl for help? Poor guy. Wait, no, with Krel's level of intelligence, he probably got it no problem.

“Have you met my house?” The akiridion asked. “I do not need to wash my own clothing.” A red shirt was flung over the door, landing on the floor barely touching Mary’s sneaker. The attendant quickly picked it up, folding it just as fast, casting a curious look to the changing booth then to each of the three waiting teens. No one gave her an answer.

“You should be able to get better clothes then.” Mary answered as a pair of skinny jeans flew over the door, quickly collected by the attendant.

“And by your proclamation of being a fashionista, you should be able to find me better clothes.” Krel shot back.

And with that one comment the girl froze, her eyes wide, thumbs paused mid-tap, it almost looked as if she stopped breathing. Even Seamus and Darci looked up from their phones, shock on both of their faces, exchanging worried looks.

“You. Did. Not just say that.” The asian teen growled, turning on the door, attempting to glare holes into the wood.

“I believe I just did,” the door lock clicked and the door swung open, Mary backing away. “And I may just have to eat my words.” Out stepped the akiridion in a black tank top under a white tank top that had straps hanging off his shoulders with some abstract design on the front, and beige khaki shorts. “These are quite nice.” He added, tucking his hands into the pockets.

The attendant applauded quietly, bouncing on her heels, Darci stifled a giggle. Seamus snickered to himself, stashing away his phone, joining in the small applaud. Mary tossed her hair over her shoulder, a smug grin on her lips.

“At least you know how to admit your wrongs.” Her rage subsided easily into something lighter, somewhat more pleasant. Then she turned to Seamus. “And you’re buying.”

His eyes rolled, body following and slumping in the seat cushion. “Yea, yea, I remember the deal.” Digging through his pocket for his wallet, hoping he didn’t forget that fifty from his uncle at home. Meanwhile, Krel turned back to the changing room.

“Wait, hold on a minute.” Mary stopped him, grabbing his arm, “Let me get a picture of the new you.” She raised her phone already snapping numerous pictures.

“But I am not a new version of myself.” Krel tipped his head in confusion, pushing the device out of his face. “I’m still just me. In a way.” He eyed the attendant in a frustrated way, probably irritated that he can’t properly explain what he means. “It’s just new clothes.”

“That’s what she meant. It’s just an expression.” Seamus responded, flipping through the bills in his wallet. “Not something to focus on, dude.” He overheard Darci whisper “foreign student” to the attendant, who nodded with understanding. Looking up in time to see Krel start fighting against Mary’s grip.

“I could just ring up those tags for you, then you can wear those clothes out of the store, sir.” The young woman offered cheerfully, unclipping a device from her belt as she approached the fighting duo.

“Appreciated, but no, I have to go to work after this.” Krel managed to pull himself out of Mary’s hands, shutting the change room door before she could stop him and before the attendant could get any closer.

“Whoa, hold on, you actually have a job?” Mary questioned the door sounding astonished.

“Yes," Krel answered, "Stuart offered me a job at his electronic store near the park.”

“Stuart?” Seamus chimed in curiously. “The taco truck guy?”

“So that was his name.” Darci commented softly.

“Yes,” Krel answered again. “The store wasn’t giving him a lot of business so he started up a portable taco business as another form of income.” He came out of the cubicle dressed in his usual sweats and tee with the new clothes hanging neatly over his arm, quickly passing them to the attendant, whose name tag still no one has read, and she brought them to the checkout counter. “And since technology is my forte, no matter how primitive, he gave me the position.”

“I thought you were just trying to get out of shopping with us.”

“Then I would have walked away before you even started threatening Johnson.” The akiridion rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “Aside from this job and Toby’s random drop offs, I have an incredible amount of freetime.”

“What does he drop off with you?” Darci asked instantly intrigued, leaning forward in her seat.

Krel shrugged. “I stopped asking questions after he brought in several trips worth of scrolls and books he claims were from a library in Trollmarket.”

“And you just let him store things in your house?” Seamus eyed him confused.

“I have the space.”

The blonde’s jaw shut with an audible clack, his head bobbing around his shoulders in a half nod. No denying that statement. He gave the attendant the fifty from his wallet when she rejoined their group, she whisked the bill away as quickly as she did the clothes. 

“So,” Darci tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You wouldn’t have happened to see, like, gifts for his girlfriend?” Her hands stretched out and made a vague shape

Krel stared upwards toward the ceiling, looking thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I am still uncertain what would constitute as a gift of courtship, so I honestly don't know."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I were, to say, "drop by,"" she curled her fingers around the words, "and look through some of the things he dropped off?"

"Subtle." Seamus commented, a knowing smirk on his face. Darci stuck her tongue out at him earning a pair of snickers from her friends.

“I see no issue with it,” Krel shrugged again. “The Blanks do like guests.” 

The attendant returned to the group again, this time with a bag and a closed hand. She opened her hand over Seamus’ palm, releasing a few slips of paper and some coins into it, then, handed Krel the bag. Nodding politely, giving a tight smile, at the akiridion’s words of thanks.

The prince turned to the other teens, bag in hand. “Well, as fun as this has been, I mean, as much fun as being dragged into a clothing store by a threat that only hardly involved me could be.” He head teetered from side to side. “But I am already well beyond late. Thankfully, Stuart already gave me a key to the store and that he is quite lax about my scheduling.”

Mary gave a huff and another infamous eyeroll. “Whatever, we’re done now anyway.” She gave Seamus a look that made him want to run, but he remained seated, giving an eyeroll of his own. He stood up, hooking his arms through the multiple handles. 

“Have a nice day!” The attendant waved the four of them farewell from her post beside the open doors, a seemingly painful smile on her face. 

“Well that was fun.” Mary chirped, a newfound spring in her step. “We should do that again Clyde.” Her smile almost seemed innocent when she directed it at Krel, who stared down at his own phone ignoring her. Her smile faltered a bit. Poking his arm that carried his new clothes, getting his attention this time.

“I’m sorry. Were you talking to me?” The prince asked innocently. “My name is actually Krel.” The corner of his mouth quirked upward giving him a look of contempt. “Not Craig, not Clyde, Kevin, Kalvin, or whatever other ridiculous name that begins with the  _ kuh  _ sound.” He added to that but it was lost in an incoherent grumble.

Mary blinked, surprised by Krel’s snappish words. She looked to Seamus and Darci for support but they just chuckled at her shocked expression.

“If you can’t be bothered to get my name right. The least you can do, Mary, is the same as Johnson and address me by my surname.” Krel continued more clearly, jerking his head in Seamus’ direction, his expression becoming more annoyed as his brows furrowed together almost like he was daring her to mess that up.

“O-okay.” Mary coughed a false laugh to hide her stammer. “Sorry, I guess?” She scampered off ahead, still forcing her laughter, the sound echoing painfully in the expanse of the mall.

“Wow,” Darci stepped up, taking Mary’s spot. “You did a number on her.” She said, sounding impressed. “It used to be only Claire that could verbally end her.”

“You say that like Toby wouldn’t be able to match her.” Seamus raised a brow at her. He’s seen Toby get smart at Steve before everyone got buddy-buddy with each other, granted it did get him shoved around and Jim ended up clocking Steve in the jaw, but it did shut down the bullying a bit. Just a tiny bit. Not quite in Eli’s case for a while.

“Oh, I know my Toby-pie can take her. I just don’t know if he could end her.”

“Really?” Krel asked. “Who do you think taught Aja and I most of your Earth ‘smart talk’? And that is mainly when he, Eli, and the stone green giant would play the Go Go Fishy game in the living room.”

“Uh, Steve? Didn’t he hang out with you guys too?” She asked, wiggling a finger at him like she was also pointing at the other mentioned persons that were not within the vicinity.

Krel groaned, his head rolling with his eyes. “That would be Aja who adopted that oaf’s lingo.” He dropped his head into his hand. “Buttsnack? Is that literally the best he could come up with?”

“Toby definitely is more creative than that.” Darci giggled. “Didn’t Steve start calling people that in first grade?”

“Kindergarten, actually.” Seamus corrected, grinning nostalgically. “His mom was trying to keep him from learning the curse words his dad liked to use. Asshole, for one.” He snickered remembering the very first time Steve called someone a buttsnack, everyone laughed, not because Steve was making fun of someone but because it was such a ridiculous name.

“Oh that’s right,” His classmate stifled herself with the back of her hand as her laughter got louder. “And who was the first buttsnack in class?” Krel kept turning his head back and forth between the two, seeming a little left out in the conversation.

The taller of the three squinted off into the distance, trying to remember. “I believe it was either Logan or Jim, something about a bad birthday party.” He answered with uncertainty, shrugging off the vague memory. “I guess it just stuck. Along with ‘flip.’”

“Flip?” Krel questioned, staring up at him in bewilderment but his tone was unimpressed.

“A a kid safe replacement for the term fuck.” Darci supplied. “F-U-C-K. Fuck. Like, ‘what the fuck’ or ‘fuck this.’”

“Speaking of curse words,” Seamus shifted some of the bags to different parts of his arms. “What’s the meaning of the one you usually use? Kleb, was it?”

Krel paused in thought for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin, humming to himself. “Well,” he resumed walking with the other two teens, “I suppose it would be similar to fuck.”

“And you are DJ Kleb…” Seamus added, clearly thinking out loud but the implication was pretty obvious.

“Yes,” the akiridion deadpanned. “Though, I did not intend that at the time.”

“Whatever you say, DJ Fuck.” Darci teased, drawing laughter from the boys. “What about the one you said earlier? Figshag?” She asked, nudging the smaller boy lightly with her elbow to encourage him.

“You mean fligshaag.” Krel corrected before chewing on his lower lip in another round of contemplation. The three still walking through the seemingly endless hall of retail stores. “The closest context I can think of is Toby saying something about a dam at some event of inconvenience.” He raised his head looking back and forth between the two. “Does that make sense?”

“Are you trying to say ’damn it’?” Seamus asked. Krel snapped his fingers, pointing on at the blonde boy with a quick nod.

“That’s the one!”

Darci gave a gasp. “My Toby would never swear.”

Seamus couldn’t help but to snort. “You have two and more eye witnesses to your boyfriend telling Steve that Jim was getting his ass whooped by someone else. I’m pretty sure you were there too.”

“I know.” She waved him off. “But let me have my fun in pretending.”

Seamus rolled his eyes, sharing a nonsensical look with Krel. Finally, the three reached the front entrance of the mall where just outside the doors waiting Mary, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently as her head turned like she was surveying the parking lot. She turned around when the three walked through the doors, Krel holding one open for Seamus to get through easily, she scowled at them.

“About time,” she greeted unhappily, “I’ve been waiting, like, thirty minutes.”

“Pretty sure that’s ten minutes too many.” Seamus replied.

“Shut it, Johnson.”

The athletic boy stuck his tongue out at her, before turning to Krel, who was holding some object about the side of a Nokia cellphone, inspecting it in his hand. “I got to bring Darci and Mary home, I can drop you off at the electronics store too if you need a ride.”

The prince looked up from the strange object at the teen almost startled by the idea, then shook his head. “Thank you, but I can get there myself.” He tossed the thing up and watched it dropped. Before it hit the sidewalk, the small brick-like object expanded, not once touching the ground, into a sort-of holographic skateboard with no wheels. Krel stepped on to the glowing board. “Well,” he looked over at the three humans admiring his mode of transportation, “I suppose, I’ll see you all at some later time.” He gave a little wave. “Preferably call first.” A pointed look at Seamus, who only shrugged. Then, he leaned, putting more weight on the front of the glowing device and urging it forward, speeding off away from his classmates.

“Sweet board.” Seamus said, staring after him almost in a daze.

“Whatever.” Mary crossed her arms again, stalking off into the parking lot. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay? I tried.


End file.
